Variations in fastener design have been used to improve different characteristics and performance of fasteners depending on the intended use of the fastener. In general, a screw-type fastener includes a threaded shank with a pointed tip at one end thereof and a head at the other end. The head has a recess for accepting a driver tip.
Fastener design can vary based on whether the design is used as a self-drilling fastener, or used with a pre-drilled bore, and based on the type of material for which the fastener is to be used.